Tão Veloz Como o Desejo
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Naruto não era um Mestre de Marionetes, mas também sabia apertar os pontos certos. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, e eu realmente não gostaria de possuir seus direitos. Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi, o querido Kishimoto no baka._

**Aviso: **_Essa fanfiction é um PWP Yaoi, ou seja, Lemon puro. No caso, relação sexual entre dois homens. Não gosta? Pula da ponte. O ship? Naruto e Kankurou. Não, você não leu errado. Também não é capaz de variar seus shippers e expandir seus horizontes? Ainda há espaço na ponte._

_**Tão Veloz Como o Desejo**_

Naruto estava arfante. Sentia o corpo musculoso de Kankurou sobre o dele, quente e molhado. O moreno começou a penetrar lentamente o Uzumaki, que sentia algumas pontadas de dor. Percebendo seu desconforto Kankurou retirou seu portentoso membro, umedeceu alguns dedos e, afastando as nádegas do loiro, os usou para explorar delicadamente sua entrada.

Naruto tinha que dar o braço a torcer. As mãos grandes e fortes de Kankurou eram precisas e habilidosas. Após alguns minutos de massagem o garoto já sentiu sua entrada mais relaxada, e o vaivém dos dedos do Jounin o estavam excitando ainda mais.

"Preciso admitir... Você é um verdadeiro Mestre das Marionetes. Sabe apertar os pontos certos", elogiou o loiro. O rapaz mais velho sorriu e se aproximou do pescoço do Uzumaki.

"Acho que precisamos fazer isso mais vezes, Naruto... Você ainda sente desconforto", sussurrou Kankurou. Naruto sentiu seus pêlos se eriçarem ao sentir o hálito quente do moreno em sua nuca, que logo em seguida começou a ser lambida.

Pequenos arrepios perpassavam pela espinha do Uzumaki. Ele sempre se sentia assim quando era tocado pelo mais velho. O prazer percorria seu corpo em ondas. Então Kankurou ajoelhou-se novamente e, apertando e afastando as nádegas do garoto, começou a introduzir seu membro dentro do loiro.

Naruto sentiu a ponta do pênis quente e pulsante de Kankurou adentrá-lo. Aos poucos o Jounin introduziu todo o seu membro no loiro e, segurando seus quadris, começou a movimentar-se devagar. O Gennin sentia a pressão em sua coluna, mas a massagem do mais velho havia relaxado seu esfíncter e o ligeiro desconforto foi cedendo, vencido pelo prazer que os dois sentiam.

Kankurou segurava os quadris do loiro, que gemia baixo.

"Mais rápido...", sussurrou Naruto, tendo seu pedido prontamente atendido.

Ao ouvir o pedido do loiro Kankurou teve certeza de que ele havia relaxado e teve a liberdade de aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos. Adentrar Naruto, sentir o gosto salgado de sua pele suada... Para Kankurou, não havia sensação igual. Não havia sensação mais prazerosa.

A velocidade daquela dança aumentava. Os gemidos dos dois se misturavam, assim como a extensão de seus corpos. Eram apenas um único ser; completo, pleno, absoluto. À medida que os minutos se passavam eles se banhavam cada vez mais de suor, os gemidos se intensificando e tornando-se mais freqüentes. Estavam tontos de desejo.

"M-Mais... Mais forte!", pedia Naruto com sofreguidão. Kankurou passou a estocá-lo com mais violência, os gemidos dos dois subindo vários tons. O suor lubrificava seus corpos e facilitava o vaivém de ambos. Logo não agüentariam mais.

"Naruto... Estou quase...", ofegou o mais velho. Após instantes seu corpo arqueou e Kankurou ejaculou, diminuindo progressivamente a velocidade de suas estocadas e colando seu corpo as costas do loiro. Mas Naruto ainda não havia chegado ao ápice total.

Kankurou retirou seu membro melado de dentro do Uzumaki e passou a mão por sua extensão. Virou o garoto e começou a estimular o pênis do loiro, que suspirava e gemia audivelmente. O Jounin aumentou a velocidade, suas mãos ágeis deslizando pelo membro do Jinchuuriki, que passava as mãos em seus cabelos castanhos. Sentindo que o loiro ia ejacular, Kankurou agarrou os quadris de Naruto e abocanhou seu pênis. O loiro sofreu alguns espasmos enquanto agarrava os cabelos do mais velho e sentia seu membro ser sugado.

"Não acredito que você fez isso", disse Naruto com sua respiração ainda entrecortada.

"Gatos gostam de leite", retrucou o mestre das marionetes debruçado entre as pernas do loiro enquanto exibia um sorriso sacana, "Você disse que eu sei apertar os pontos certos... Mas agora eu quero ver o que você pode fazer com as suas mãos". Naruto sorriu. Kankurou gostava de provocá-lo, e ele de mostrar suas habilidades.

"Você vai ver do que sou capaz, 'ttebayo! Eu serei o melhor Hokage de todos os tempos!", disse empolgado o Uzumaki enquanto se jogava sobre Kankurou, que apenas sorriu travesso.

Naruto não era um mestre de marionetes, mas também sabia apertar os pontos certos.

_N/A: Eu planejava essa fic como parte de outro projeto que venho desenvolvendo, mas resolvi postá-la separadamente. Também peço desculpas aos que estão lendo O Vento que Faz Dançar a Areia pela demora em atualizá-la, mas eu não o farei sem dar o meu melhor. A previsão do primeiro capítulo é para semana que vem e as atualizações mais freqüentes. Reviews construtivos são sempre bem-vindos. _


End file.
